Das Tagebuch des Severus Snape
by Artorius Rex
Summary: Seid ihr neugierig, was unser Tränkemeister von den vielen FFs hält, die über ihn im Netz kursieren? nun, dann ist dieser OS genau das richtige für euch...


**Das Tagebuch des Severus Snape**

Hallo liebe Leser, dies ist nun mein zweites Werk, ein humorvoller OS den ich „Das Tagebuch des Seveus Snape" getauft habe, und ich hoffe, dass ich damit mehr Begeisterung bei euch erzeugen kann. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir auch einige Reviews hinterlasst, also r&r! Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen – LG eure Artorius ;-)

_**Das Tagebuch des Severus Snape:**_

Liebes Tagebuch,

heute muss ich dir endlich einmal von meinem langen Leidensweg berichten. Es ist kaum zu fassen, dass meine Person für solche Dinge missbraucht wird. Ich kann es noch immer gar nicht fassen. Und das Schlimmste daran ist, das ich nichts dagegen tun kann. Ich kann nur in stiller Schmach daneben stehen und auf Erlösung hoffen. Als wenn mein Leben in der magischen Gesellschaft nicht schon schlimm genug wäre. Ich riskiere mein Leben für andere Menschen und es wird mir mit Hass und Verachtung gedankt. Und noch schlimmer sind die ganzen Geschichten, die unter den Muggeln immer mehr an Popularität gewinnen seit, die Heldengeschichte des ach so tapferen Harry Potter zu ihnen durchgesickert ist. An sehr großer Beliebtheit scheinen sich Geschichten zu erfreuen, in denen ich dazu verurteilt werde, mit irgendwelchen blutjungen Schülerinnen Affären zu haben. Als wenn so was jemals geschehen würde. Hmpf. Vor allem nicht mit diesem kleinen, besserwisserischen Schlammblut Miss Granger. Und daran ist der Autor, der mich dazu animiert hat meine Gedanken und Gefühle niederzuschreiben, noch nicht mal unwesentlich dran schuld.

_Guckt die Autorin schief an._

_Artorius Rex,,Ja, ich weiß, das du mir das nachträgst, Severus, aber möchtest du der Welt nun deine wahren Gefühle offenbaren oder über mich ablästern?"_

_Severus (mit einem bösen Grinsen),,Ich fände es toll wenn du mir erlauben würdest, weiter über dich zu tratschen. Das macht nämlich unheimlich viel Spaß!"_

_Artorius Rex (drohender Unterton),,Severus..."_

_Snape wendet sich wieder seinem Eintrag zu._

Wo war ich stehen geblieben, liebes Tagebuch?

Achja, Miss Granger... Ein schier endloses Thema, muss ich sagen. Ich bewundere die Autoren insgeheim, für ihren Einfallsreichtum. Also - Hut ab. Was an den ganzen Geschichten nur ziemlich armselig ist, ist dass sie es meistens nicht zu mehr als einem unrealistischen und billigen Abklatsch meiner selbst schaffen.

Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich mich nicht darüber aufregen, und sie einfach machen lassen. Schließlich werden solche Lügenmärchen niemals, und ich meine auch wirklich NIEMALS, Realität werden. Worüber ich eigentlich ziemlich froh bin. Allein schon die Vorstellung etwas mit der Granger anzufangen... Uäh... Schließlich bin ich ein ausgebildeter Pädagoge, ich weiß sehr wohl was mir blühen würde, sollte ich tatsächlich jemals etwas mit einer meiner Schülerinnen anfangen. Deshalb würde ich noch nicht mal in meinen kühnsten Träumen daran denken. Natürlich hätte es die Verlockung des Verbotenen, aber schließlich werde ich nicht umsonst als Meister der Selbstbeherrschung bezeichnet.

_Tadelt sich selbst,,So, jetzt hast du dich aber genug gerechtfertigt, Severus!"_

_Artorius Rex,,Das ist ja was ganz neues, mein lieber Severus, jetzt führst du also sogar schon Selbstgespräche? Meinst du nicht, das die Autoren es in Wirklichkeit nur gut meinen, weil sie deine Einsamkeit..."_

_Severus,,Nein, Nein, Nein!"_

_Artorius Rex: „…spüren und hoffen, dir einen kleinen Anstoß mit ihren Geschichten zu geben? Du solltest wirklich mal wieder leben, und ich meine richtig LEBEN!"_

_Severus (knurrt gefährlich),, Ich sagte: Nein! Ich bin so mit meinem Leben zufrieden, wie es ist. So behindern mich wenigstens keine überflüssigen Gefühle..."_

_Artorius Rex (zuckt mit den Schultern),,Naja, wenn du meinst, du hast deinen Standpunkt, ja schon immer eisern vertreten. Da kann wohl auch ich nichts machen."_

_Severus,,Stimmt, genau...Wenigstens __**eine**__ weise Erkenntnis deinerseits..."_

Also, liebes Tagebuch, das was ich mir da ebengerade anhören musste ist wohl echt die Höhe. Ich kenne mich selbst schließlich am besten. Hmpf. Wie kann sie nur davon ausgehen, dass irgendjemand außer mir selbst mich richtig verstehen könnte?! Aber zurück zum ursprünglichen Thema - verfälschte Geschichten:

Wenigstens wisst ihr jetzt alle wie es mir geht wenn ich von überall Geschichten auf mich einströmen sehe, die von einer Liebschaft zwischen mir und Granger (oder anderen) handeln. Obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass ich ein anständiges Weib mit Grangers Kurven doch mal wieder gut gebrauchen könnte... Ich werde, wenn ich hier fertig bin gleich erstmal nach Hogsmeade apparieren und mein Lieblings-Etablissement aufsuchen...

_Artorius Rex (vollkommen schockiert): "Severus! Das kannst du doch nicht machen! Das ist einfach nur primitiv und unmoralisch - ehrlich nicht!!! Raff dich doch endlich mal auf und suche nach der wahren Liebe (Plinkert mit den Augen und träumt...)."_

_Severus (kurz vor einem Lachanfall): "Haha, wahre Liebe?! Willst du mich eigentlich verarschen? Und: Dank wem gibt es denn dieses Gewerbe überhaupt??? Natürlich wegen euch verlogenen Weibsstücken."_

_Artorius Rex (wutentbrannt): "WAS? Verlogene Websstücke??? Das kann ich nicht hinnehmen... Du Sexistenschwein!!!"_

_Severus (zieht Zauberstab und drückt A.R. gegen die nächste Wand) (gefährlich leise),,Sei schön still... dann passiert dir auch nichts."_

_Artorius Rex (würgt hervor),,Severus, lass den Scheiß, ehrlich wir sind doch Freunde...!"_

_Severus (schubst A.R. von sich),,Freunde? Das hättest du wohl gerne. Nach alldem was du mir angetan hast? Du bist nicht besser als die anderen Leute, die sich Autoren nennen und zu viel Zeit haben... Deiner Feder entstammen mindestens genauso viele Lügengeschichten und das Schlimme daran ist, sie sind noch nicht einmal besser als die der anderen...Warum sollte ich dich für den Scheiß den du über mich verbreitest nicht töten." (Setzt sich wieder und wendet sich seinem Eintrag zu, wobei er A.R. jedoch mit drohend auf sie gerichteten Zauberstab im Schach hält...)_

Was aber beinahe genauso schlimm ist, sind die Geschichten, in denen ich die Leiden meiner Kindheit erneut durchleben muss, in denen ein gewisser Potter im Mittelpunkt steht und mich piesackt. Das meiste stimmt natürlich nicht, doch allein die Vorstellung, das ich nach all dem was geschehen ist, mich jemals mit ihm und seiner Bande arrangieren könnte. NIE! Er ist mir beinahe so verhasst, wie...Ach, dafür gibt es kein Wort. So einen Hass kann man gar nicht in Worte fassen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn hasse - soviel steht fest.

Im Nachhinein bin ich, glaube ich, sogar ganz froh, von Anfang an mit ihm und seinen "Rumtreibern" verfeindet gewesen zu sein. Ich könnte mir niemals vorstellen, dass ich mit ihm verbrüdert oder ähnliches sein sollte. Was hätte sonst aus mir werden können, sehe sich mal jemand an was mit Potter und Black passiert ist - nein danke, auf den Tod kann ich wirlich verzichten und wie dieser räudige werwolf möchte ich auch nicht enden. Ich hasse Potter und seine Bande - für immer und ewig, abgrundtief. Das kannst du mir glauben, liebes Tagebuch.

Noch immer am schlimmsten von allem ist aber, dass es sich einige sogar erlauben, mich, den heterosexuellsten Menschen, den es überhaupt nur geben kann, als schwul abzustempeln. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!!! Ich und schwul? Ja, wo sind wir denn?! (Flippt vollkommen aus.)

(An alle gerichtet die es wagen oben genanntes zu tun,,Seid ihr des Wahnsinns??!! So etwas kann ich nicht einfach so auf mir sitzen lassen. Crucio! Avada Kedavra! Crucio! Crucio!" - Fanfiction-Autoren fallen reihenweise tot um - auch Artorius Rex ist unter ihnen...)

So das wäre erledigt, liebes Tagebuch, und wieder ist die Welt von einigen Übeln mehr befreit. (Reibt sich die Hände.) Ich und gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe, also wirklich. (Setzt sich noch immer ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd wieder hin.) Ich bezweifle so wie so stark, dass es so etwas überhaupt geben kann. So, liebes Tagebuch, das war es dann so weit von mir.

Behüte meine niedergeschrieben Gedanken und Gefühle gut für dich.

Severus


End file.
